When Villains Collide
by Gothic-Princess-77
Summary: The Transformers meet the Saturdays! Mudflap's a key, and Zak has the power to end the war! Zak/OC, because I personally hate Wadi.
1. Chapter 1

Note- Ok, so, this is my second fanfiction. That Buggy Girl- thanks so much for reviewing my first story! I'll try my hardest to not rush things together! Thanks for taking the time! It means a lot that someone bothered to review! Jgirl911- Thanks Jill! I hope you like my next stories! Oh, and we agree to not speak of what I post at school, 'kay? So, my second story is a totally random crossover I thought of. I think it came to me in a dream...yeah, random. it's about midnight here, but I'm not tired,(getting slaughtered in a volleyball game really wakes you up) so I'll post the first two or three chapters. If you like, I continue. No like? Oh well! I'll finish the story! Sorry, just rambling here. Disclaimer- I do not own The Secret Saturdays or Transformers. Rating- T, just to be safe.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Zak ran with his "brothers" Fiskerton and Komodo. "Guys, we have to split up! Komodo, you and Fisk go that way," Zak ordered, pointing to his left as they stopped at a corner of a side street. Fiskerton immediatly began to protest. "No! You're in danger! It's safer if we go with you and protect you." "I don't care! Fisk, you and Komodo have to trust me; I can take care of myself. I have a plan, just, get to the airship! I'll meet you there." Without waiting for a response, Zak took off to the right, vanishing into the darkness and leaving his brothers behind. He kept running, even as he heard Fisk shouting for him to come back. He ran for a while, before growing tired. Panting, he ducked into an alley, unaware of the vigilante fleeing her own problems across the rooftops.

"Come back, girl! I know you're there! Don't worry, I won't harm you...much," Starscream called. The girl was Iris. She was eleven with waist-long straight black hair, piercing jade green eyes, and an unimaginable power bottled up inside. Once upon a time, she'd had a normal human family, but that was very long ago, when she was so very young. Here and now, she was being hunted by a villian. Iris ran across the rooftops, nothing but a shadow in the night to any on-looker. She came across a dark and deserted-looking alley and she jumped straight into the narrow space instead of continuing to flee across the rooftops. She hoped she wouldn't be found by enemies, or at least not until she was reunited with her team. She frantically pulled out her comm. link and placed it in her ear, before stopping as she realized she wasn't alone. "Who're you?" Iris asked the black and white haired boy half hidden in the shadows. "I'm Zak Saturday. Who are you?" "Special agent Iris. I'm on the run from enemies, trying to get back to my unit," Iris answered the question. Clearly, she was tired. On a normal basis, she would not have told anyone her name or what she was doing.

"Well, what a coincidence. I'm fleeing enemies, too. Maybe we can help each other," Zak stated, smiling as he grabbed Iris's hand and shook it. "What do you say, partener?" Iris leveled a look at Zak as she considered his offer. for some unexplained reason, she trusted him, but she couldn't understand why, or why she felt thrilled to have this boy's undivided attention. Being raised by giant alien robots, you tend to not understand emotions as much as you would when raised by humans. Finally, Iris replied, saying, "I say good idea, partener."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, I screwed up updating that! Ok, Chapter 2! Please review it if it's not too much trouble! Disclaimer-Again, I do not own The Secret Saturdays or Transformers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"There he is!" someone shouted. Zak looked at the secret scientists in a panic as they appeared at the only exit of the alley, blocking the way and trapping him. Iris noticed his panic and decided these must be his enemies. Putting her extraordinary powers to work,Iris jumped in front of Zak while darkness in the form of whips sliced through the air and disassembled the poorly built robot and pushed the humans aside. Iris grabbed Zak's hand and dragged him off while using her other hand to acivate her comm. link and attempted to call for backup. "This is Iris requesting backup! Hello? Does anyone copy? Jazz? Sideswipe? Twins?" Iris became frantic as her attempts were met with silence. Either her friends were gone, or Starcream had scrambled their comm. links; Iris hoped it was the latter.

The sound of jet engines jerked her from her thoughts and both young humans had just enough time to duck to the ground as Starscream landed in front of them; if they'd continued walking, they would have been flattened by the Seeker. "Ah, found you girl," Starscream spat. "What is that?" Zak shouted franticalyy scrambling back to get away from the large alien. "That's Starscream!" Iris replied hysterically. Iris and Zak stood and tried to run, only to have Starscream knock them off their feet again. "Where is everyone? Help! Jazz!" Iris shrieked as Starscream picked her up none too gently.

The Solstice was racing towards them in hopes of keeping his dear human friend safe. "Hey! Put her down, Decepticon punk!" Jazz shouted, transforming and attempting to tackle Starscream. Starscream swatted Jazz away in the same way that a human might swat an insect in an unimpressed manner. Jazz flew through the air and grunted from the sudden stop when Prowl managed to catch him. Prowl vented a sigh. "Honestly Jazz, what am I going to do with you?" Jazz grinned at his partener. "Hey Prowl! About time you showed up with some backup." Backup had indeed arrived at not-quite full force with Prowl, which was proven as Ratchet, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Jolt, and the Twins pulled up with Optimus Prime behind them. "Release Iris," Ratchet growled in a very threatening way. Starscream smirked and threw Iris towards the Autobots, hoping to kill her, but ultimatly failing.

Sideswipe had the fastest reflexes and managed to catch Iris in a way that she wouldn't be injured be gently setting her down and allowing her to steady herself. _"Decepticons: mobolize,"_ Soundwave's voice rang in everyone's head. Then the city became a chaotic battleground as cars, trucks, and even motorcycles revealed their Decepticon nature and clashed with the Autobots in a vicious battle.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, Chapter 3! Got some fighting going on, hope it's good enough! So, if it's not too much trouble, please review! Rated T to be safe. Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers or the Secret Saturdays and I do not get profit from this!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Sideswipe lept into action, determined to defeat Bonecrusher because he had a score to settle. The Decepticon was going to learn the hard way that you just don't screw with Sideswipe. In seconds, Sideswipe had disappeared into the fray in pursuit of his quarry. Ironhide, meanwhile, was in a desperate fight against Barricade as the 'con tried to get to Iris. The young girl herself was determined to hold her own in this fight instead of being a hinderance, and she set her sights on defeating Scorponok. Her abilities proved to be difficult for the 'con to deal with and said Decepticon fell under a barrage of deadly objects made of darkness.

Ratchet was trying to help anyone who was wounded the instant the wounds were inflicted, but he dropped the practically hopeless task when he saw Ironhide struggling to keep Barricade away from Iris. Zak Saturday was watching all of this with horror and fascination. Something inside Zak's head was nagging him, telling him to mobolize and not just stand there, but to assist his new-found allies. That's exactly what Zak did. Using the claw, Zak pulled himself up on top of a 'con called Hightower, the only Constructicon to have survived the destruction of the Devastator. Hightower was in the process of trying to crush the Twins; he remember them. Mudflap had utterly destroy Mixmaster, who had made the face of Devastator.

"Hey! Stupid robot! Pay attention to me!" Zak shouted, using the claw to rip plating and circuits off Hightower's head. At the 'con's momentary distraction, Skids and Mudflap sprang into action. "Hey, Hightower! You remember what happened to your buddies who helped with making Devastator?" Skids shouted. "We're going to do the same to you!" Mudflap added. Hightower roared and Zak just barely managed to hold on as the Twins assaulted Hightower with gunfire. Zak continued helping in what small way he could, ripping up as much plating as he could and damaging circuits however possible, unaware of the destruction of the city. All there was to him was this task.

He did not see the airship belonging to his parents overhead, and he most certainly did not notice the ship belonging to the secret scientists. If he had noticed, he would have had some warning of what was to come, but of course he didn't notice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of my crossover! I hope someone thinks this is a decent story. If it's not too much trouble, reviews would be nice. Disclaimer- I do not own the Secret Saturdays or Transformers. I get no profit, I do not take credit; everything belongs to rightful owners, which I am not.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Jazz! Look out!" Prowl shouted a warning to his some-what newly revived friend. Jazz glanced around, but managed to dodge just in time as Starscream fired a missile at the smaller mech and missing him by inches. Jazz was unharmed, but knocked off his feet from the blast. Prowl rushed over. "You need to be more careful, Jazz," Prowl reprimanded. Jazz gave the Autobot equivalent of an eye-roll. "Prowl, you worry too much! Stop being so overly-cautious! Live for once." With that said, Jazz nimbly sprang to his feet and rushed back into battle, leaving Prowl standing there, dumbfounded.

Meanwhile, Iris had sent Scorponok fleeing for his life and she turned her fury on Rampage. She sliced darkness in forms of whips, created dark swords that sliced through almost anything, and even created falling "rain" made of darkness. Despite the fact that Rampage was damaged, the 'con held his ground, much to Iris's frustration.

"Shockwave! Destroy the city! Kill the Autobots! Leave no survivors!" Starscream's order rang across the battleground and Jolt faltered in battle, fearing for Sideswipe. "Optimus! What should we do?" Iris shouted. "Hold your ground. We will not lose this fight; we will protect this city," Optimus replied as he attacked Shockwave, and started to overwhelm the 'con with weaponry and starting to destroy Shockwave. Satisfied with the answer and willing to obey orders, everyone continued to fight. However, the fact that a giant airship was hovering overhead caught the attention of a blue Autobot.

"No! Not more 'cons!' Jolt protested, turning away from the battle. That was a near fatal mistake. "Jolt! Watch out!" Sideswipe shouted in a panic. Tire feet spinning, Sideswipe managed to tackle the Autobot to the ground and out of the way of the missile that Starscream had fired at him. "Be more careful," Sideswipe growled into Jolt's audios. Jolt simply nodded, breathless.

"That's my family's airship!" Zak shouted, his voice barely carrying over the loud battleground. The voice of a woman came over a loudspeaker. "Too much destruction is being caused to the city. Lives are in danger. Wrap the fight up quick." "Autobots! Form an offensive line and drive the Decepticons out of the city!" Optimus ordered as he finished destroying Shockwave. The Autobots formed a make-shift line and started attacking as one in instant response.

The Decepticons were shocked by this new formation and a little disorganized from losing so many members. Slowly, the Autobots gained ground as they drove the Decepticons back to the edge of town, where Iris would be allowed to unleash her full powers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of my Crossover! ...Is it obvious that I don't like being social on the weekends? Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers or the Secret Saturdays. I don't get any profit from this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Autobots! Get back! Let Iris do her job!" Optimus ordered the instant they were outside of town. The Autobots scrambled back, but Jazz had the sense to pick up Zak before he could be crushed by mistake. Iris focused, and all her mental barriers came down, releasing the beast inside of her, the beast that let her control darkness, the beast that could destroy the world. Her full power exploded from her body, raw, untamed, wild, and uncontrolable. The 'cons howled and struggled to get away from wave after wave of darkness.

"Decepticons, retreat!" Starscream finally shrieked, transforming into a jet and flying off. The other Decepticons quickly followed, and as the last one fled, Iris pulled the power back into herself, trembling with the effort. "You okay, Iris?" Sideswipe asked as he rushed over to the girl when she swayed, dangerously close to falling over. Iris nodded mutely and stumbled over to Zak, whom Jazz had set on the ground. "I need to get up to that airship. can you throw me up there?" Zak asked, pointing up. "That won't be required, son," said a strong male voice.

Looking up, the NEST operatives saw the Saturday family coming down from their airship. "Mom! Dad! Fisk!" Zak shouted, running to embrace his family. "Zak! You're okay!" his mom said, suffocating her son in a hug. "Yeah mom, I'm fine," Zak replied as they pulled back to give him room to breathe. "This is all very touching, but the boy is still Kur. We have to take him away...we should probably take the girl, too, and run a few tests," stated the secret scientist called Dr. Beeman as he arrived with the rest of the secret scientists.

Iris gave a small whimper and Ironhide and Ratchet stepped in front of her. Ironhide glanced at Optimus. "Someone threatens our adopted daughter, shall I terminate?" he asked his leader, charging his guns. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, no one threatens Iris!" Ratchet said, sounding giddy as he eagerly directed Ironhide's cannons towards the secret scientists. "Ironhide, Ratchet, stand down!" Optimus ordered before glancing at the secret scientists. "You had better leave, before they decide to disobey." The scientists glared at the aliens, but then looked at Zak.

"Kur doesn't have any giant alien robots to protect him," Dr. Beeman stated coldly. "No! No, you're not taking my son!" Drew shouted hysterically. Iris looked at Zak curiously and took a few steps closer, her panic and struggle to contain her power momentarily forgotten. "You're Kur?" she asked, and then suddenly clutched at her head in pain, shouting something in Russian. Ratchet gave Iris his full attention while Ironhide leveled his cannons at the scientists, making it clear he would fire if they came one step closer and didn't leave soon. "Leave. Now." The secret scientists couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Zak stepped even closer to Iris, and both of their powers suddenly went crazy. Iris fell to her knees in pain and Zak groaned, grabbing hold of Iris's shoulder, though wheather it was to keep steady or give some slight reassurance was unclear. "Zak, what's wrong?" Fiskerton asked, concerned for his brother. "I don't know. My powers are going crazy," Zak replied. He was sweating from the strain his powers were putting on him, and he knew he couldn't take much more of this.

"Everyone, back up. Iris needs to be stabalized. Where are my three stabalizers?" Ratchet snapped, gently pushing everyone away except for Iris and Zak. Sideswipe, Jazz, and Ironhide stepped forward, ready to stabalize Iris, but Jolt grabbed Ironhide's arm, preventing him from stepping forward the rest of the way. "No, Ironhide, if you go through this one more time, it will kill you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of this story! Yay! Just so anyone who bothers to read any of my stories knows, I have a very busy week and weekends. Volleyball almost every day of the week, homework, not to mention sleep and eating requirements! I'll probably only be able to post late on Friday night, and maybe Saturday night. Just so you know, so...yeah. Anyway... Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers or The Secret Saturdays. I do not gain profit from any of this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"What? Jolt, that's insane! I can still help Iris!" Ironhide insisted, sounding annoyed. "No, Ironhide, you don't understand. You've taken in too much of Iris's power. If you take in any more, it will kill you! When you're gone, Ratchet will be devastated. It's just a fact. If he follows you, we'll be without a CMO! we can't risk it. Besides, if Ratchet couldn't follow you, would you want him to suffer?" Jolt pointed out. Ironhide paused and saw the sense in Jolt's words. Ratchet could be so fragile sometimes, though Ironhide would never to say that to the medic, unless he desperatly wanted a giant dent in his helm from the slagging wrenches Ratchet always threw. Ironhide also didn't want him to suffer; he'd do anything to prevent Ratchet from suffering. Slowly, Ironhide agreed and stepped back.

"So, who is going to be the third stabilizer?" Ratchet demanded irritably; he was annoyed they were treating him like a fragile sparkling. "I'll do it," Jolt offered. Sideswipe jumped at his mate, pushing him away as if that could prevent him from even thinking of being a stabilizer. "No! Absolutely not! Jolt, take my word for it, you do not want to be a stabilizer. Promise me you won't!" Sideswipe all but begged. "Okay, I won't Sides, I promise." "Well, how about I do it?" Prowl offered. Again, someone protested. "No, Prowler. You don't want to suffer this, and I really wish you didn't have to see this. Ratchet, do we have to stabilize now, in the open?" Jazz asked. "Yes! There's no time to move! I need a third stabilizer now!" Ratchet bellowed.

Mudflap had been standing next to his twin and looking on in silence with a million thoughts flying through his processor. The undeniable fact that he felt a connection to both humans made it hard for him to not volunteer. Then what was holding him back? Certainly not Skids. Why shouldn't he help? He felt their powers, no, their souls crying out for his help. Even if he offlined helping them, it wouldn't matter, because Skids wouldn't care; he had Leo to hang out with now. Skids no longer had time for his twin. It was the combination of all these things that made small, useless Mudflap step forward and say, "I'll do it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! I have been on this website for a long while. It's crazy! Is it really obvious that I don't like to be social on the weekends? Yeah. Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers of The Secret Saturdays. I make no profit from them, because I do not own them. They belong to their rightful owners, which I am not.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"What? Mudflap! No!" Skids protested. He jumped forward to stop his brother, make him see how dangerous this was, something, anything! He just had to stop Mudflap. However, Ratchet shoved him back. "Let him do it! Iris needs to be stabilized now!" Skids reluctantly stepped back and watched with clear worry as his brother was hooked up. When all three were hooked up, Ratchet attached the final part to Iris. Instantly, wave after wave of darkness traveled along the wires, comgin from Iris and pouring into Jazz, Sideswipe, and Mudflap.

Mudflap gasped as he suddenly felt more power than he thought could ever be contained in one body. The waves of power showed no sign of stopping, but Mudflap didn't care. Powers, memories, and emotions all slammed into him, and he understood. He understood Iris, he understood everything he need to understand at the moment. He had known he wanted to protect her, and now he knew why.

Sideswipe and Jazz weren't faring as well as Mudflap. "Ow! Slag!" Sideswipe shouted. Jolt wanted to run to Sideswipe, to help him some how, but Ratchet held him back. Jazz was thrashing on the ground, wishing the power and the pain would stop, but that just wasn't happening. Prowl stopped just short of Jazz, saying encouraging words to comfort Jazz. As the power continued to come and showed no sign of stopping, Sideswipe and Jazz started to wail louder and scream."Ratchet! It's not stopping and it burns!" Jazz wailed. "I don't think we can take much more of this," Sideswipe added.

Mudflap was doing better than Sideswipe and Jazz, and, over hearing what they said, he took the jump cables attached to the other two and attached them to himself. Jazz and Sideswipe collapsed, moaning as the darkness disappeared into their chests. Prowl picked up the much smaller Jazz and carried him off while Jolt knelt next to Sideswipe, pulled him into his arms, and cradled him, trying to give comfort while Mudflap continued to try and help Iris.

Mudflap felt the unending raw power and emotions flowing into him, and he was astonished by the raw feeling. His processor was blown away at the power and he thought he would start glitching at any second. Suddenly, a new power reached him. It was golden in color, but no less powerful. Emotions from Zak Saturday flowed into Mudflap, and he wished to turn away from the unending sadness and pain caused the Zak's powers, but the little red 'bot could not turn away from the boy's desperate need for help. Finally, the power stopped coming and Iris and Zak blacked out, soon followed by Mudflap.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! Sorry! Had Volleyball almost every day of the week. I had a tournament last night and I'm tired. Again, I apologize I won't be updating in a regular pattern. Disclaimer-I do not own Transformers or The Secret Saturdays and get no profit, because I am poor.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Skids was in Ratchet's med bay, pacing and fearing Mudflap would never wake up. Ratchet was simply running scans and marveling about something, and to Skids, he didn't seem to be attempting to help Mudflap. Skids stopped pacing and shot a glare at Ratchet as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Help him! Wake him up! DO something!" Skids shouted as his frustration boiled over. CLANG! Skids got a wrench thrown at his helm for being disrespectful. "Silence! Who is the medic here?" "You are," Skids replied miserably. "That's right. Your brother will wake up of his own accord; it's better for him, too. There's no way I would force him out of a recharge that will heal him," Ratchet stated before turning back to his scans.

"This is just incredible," Ratchet said after a moment. Skids was instantly curious. "What? What?" Skids demanded, He and Mudflap were alike in nearly every way; what could Mudflap have that Skids didn't that made him so incredible? CLANG!

"Patience, you over-grown sparkling! Your brother is very, very special," Ratchet said wisely. "Hey! I ain't no over-grown sparkling! And whaddya mean, "special"?" CLANG! "Don't disrespect your elders, especially those with many wrenches to throw. That's the second time you have been disrespectful to me. I mean, your brother is unlike any other mech of femme. According to the scans I ran on Sideswipe and Jazz, they have a small compartment just below their spark chamber, and I suspect Ironhide does as well. However, it is nothing compared to your brother," Ratchet said thoughtfully.

Skids rubbed at his now sore helm and decided to risk asking Ratchet the Hatchet a question. "What exactly is this compartment for?" Skids ventured, and then ducked his helm in case Ratchet took offense. When no wrench came flying through the air at him, Skids looked over at the medic. "Well, the compartment in Mudflap's chest is specifically needed to hold large masses of energy foreign to his frame. More likely than not, to hold energy from Iris, or possibly Zak," Ratchet explained.

"What does that mean?" Skids questioned. Ratchet vented a sigh and tried to think of a way to dumb it down with a human analogy. "It MEANS your brother is like...a solar panel that absorbs the sunlight." Skids gave the CMO a blank look. "I'm...not following," Skids admitted.

CLANG! "Stupid, ignorant idiot," Ratchet muttered as Skids rubbed his helm where the wrench had struck him. "All you need to know is that Mudflap is powerful. Incredible power means the Decepticons will be after him, and, another thing. Mudflap has formed a guardian bond with Iris and Zak, though I doubt even he knows that."

* * *

><p>Ok, so I hope I got Skids's ghetto talk right, and I hope no one was out of character or anything. PLEASE leave a review if it's not too much trouble.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9! Just so you know, the reason this story gets updated so quickly is because I've had like, 15 chapters of it written on a notebook for a long, long time. So anyway, I hope you like this story! Please leave a review if it isn't too much trouble! Thanks! Disclaimer- I do not own the Transformers or The Secret Saturdays stuff. I am poor, not rich, I get no profit at all.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

_"Where...am I?" _Mudflap's voice echoed in the empty and strange place._ "You are in the place between life...and death,"_ a strange voice replied. _"Am I dying?" "No, no, young key. You were brought here to learn the truth,"_ the voice said, sounding amused. _"Key?"_ Mudflap asked. _"Yes. You are...you are...you alone can...help..st-...sa-e,"_ the voice started to falter and become static-y, like a bad phone connection. _"Wait! Repeat that! I can't hear you!" _But the voice was gone, replaced by the voices of Iris and Zak. _"Mudflap! Thank you, you saved me!" _Iris said, giving the red mech a hug when she was close enough. Zak also stepped up to Mudflap. _"Thank you. You took on my powers; that's hard. I'm sorry if-"_ Mudflap interrupted. _"No, it's fine. I felt I had to. I can't explain it fully, but I just couldn't turn away; I felt drawn to you both,"_ Mudflap confessed. _"Mudflap, what's wrong?"_ Iris asked. _"I'm...scared," _Mudflap admitted. _"Don't worry, we'll figure this out together, because I felt it, too,"_ Zak added. _"I also felt it!"_ Iris piped up. A bright light suddenly began to shine, interrupting. _"What is it?" _Iris whimpered, clinging to Zak. _"I don't know,"_ he admitted. Mudflap scooped up both humans, shouting, _"Hang on!" _as the bright light enveloped them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10! Yay! So, does anyone like this story? Yes, no, maybe so? Review if it doesn't trouble you! Disclaimer- I do not own any thing. I'm not rich, I don't gain profit from Transformers or The Secret Saturdays.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Iris struggled to open her eyes, feeling like she was swimming through deep water up towards the surface. Harsh light assaulted her eyes when she opened them, but she didn't care; she just need to know what had happened to Zak and Mudflap. Were they okay? Where are they? Iris attempted to call out for them, but all that came out was, "...Uhhn?" "Oh! You're awake!" Ratchet said as he stepped into sight. "...Dad?" Iris choked out. Ratchet was instantly concerned. She hadn't called him that in years. He'd earned the designation when he'd patched her up and she'd imprinted on him and Ironhide as a small child. However, when she was five, she had decided she was old enough to understand that they were not her real parents and only called them that when something was wrong or she greatly wanted something.

"Where's Daddy?" Iris asked, which worried Ratchet even more. If she was calling that stubborn, trigger-happy mech daddy, she must not be feeling the best, or was at least disoriented. "He's coming," Ratchet assured her gently. Ironhide burst into the med bay an earth second after Ratchet spoke. "Iris! You're okay! Don't scare me like that!" Ironhide shouted, moving to scoop Iris up in his arms, but was stopped by Ratchet stepping across his path. "No! Bad mech! She needs to rest! Don't you dare move her from that berth!" Ratchet yelled. "Awe, c'mon, Ratch," Ironhide begged. "She's-" "Primus help me, if you say she's a tough little girl again, you will find yourself sleeping in the rec. room for five orns with your cannons removed!" "Please?" Ironhide begged. "Don't try begging 'Hide, it won't work. you won't be getting anything out of me, ever." A smooth, predator-like smile appeared on Ironhide's faceplates.

"Oh yeah, Ratch? What about that time when I got you to-" CLANG! A wrench ricocheted off Ironhide's helm, silencing him. "You stupid mech! We agreed to not speak of things like that in front of our daughter!" Ratchet bellowed. "Ow! Slag it, Ratch, we didn't spark her ourselves!" Ironhide shouted. CLANG! "Watch your language!" "Uh...would someone like to explain to me where I am?"someone asked from the other side of the med bay. "Zak? Zak!" "Iris?" "Ow, what happened? I feel like I got fragged by a 'con," Mudflap moaned as he also woke up. Ratchet rolled his optics. "Hey! Skids! Saturday family! They're awake now! You can come in." Skids rushed in first, right after Ratchet called out. "Mudflap! Bro! You're okay! I was so worried! I thought you were dead!" Skids shouted as he ran to his brother, jumped onto the berth with him, and hugged him as energon tears tried to fall. "Ow! Ow ow ow! Skids, that hurts!" Mudflap screamed as his brother jolted his injuries. Skids released his younger twin and began fussing over him as the Saturday family rushed over to Zak.

"Zak! Oh, my baby boy, you're okay!" his mom said, hugging him. Zak was quickly surrounded by his family and in a state of bliss, and Iris had to look away as she had a brief flash of a memory fragment of her real family; it was sad. That sadness disappeared when Ratchet gently picked her up and held her. Both Ironhide and Ratchet fired off questions and fussed over her for a little bit before they were satisfied that she was fine and grinning at her. Iris reminded herself that the Autobots were the only family she needed; after all, they raised her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11! Got all night to do this! Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers or The Secret Saturdays.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Jazz sauntered in moments later. "Hey Ratchet, I'm here for my check-up. Oh, by the way, Prowl is complaining about a sore arm," the music lover stated. He then saw Iris. "Hey! Iris, you're awake! Great! Ready for training?" Jazz asked, only to have Ironhide grab his arm and drag him to a berth while Ratchet was scanning Iris, double-checking that she was okay. Ratchet seemed satisfied and handed Iris over to Ironhide before turning to Jazz. Ratchet was poking and prodding the many welds and scars criss-crossing Jazz's chest when Sideswipe skated in.

"Hey, I heard from Jazz that Iris is awake? You ready, pride and joy of the Autobots?" Sideswipe had a huge smile on his face plates. Ironhide was giving Sideswipe the 'death glare', but Ratchet said, without looking away from Jazz, "Take care of her, Sideswipe, and don't drop her." Sideswipe swept Iris out of Ironhide's arms and skated out with the laughing girl, unaware of Zak watching them go.

"So, who should we prank today, Iris?" Iris pondered Sideswipe's question for a moment. "Skids!" she finally exclaimed. Sideswipe looked a little skeptical. "Just Skids? Why?" "Skids is really mean to Mudflap and Skids isn't injured!" Sideswipe laughed. "Good girl! Let's make his life a living nightmare!"

* * *

><p>Review if it isn't too much trouble!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12! Yay! I have about 20 chapters written on paper; hopefully they will all be up soon! Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or The Secret Saturdays! I get NO profit; I'm not an owner.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Iris and Sideswipe laughed as they finished the final details on their prank. It wasn't their best work by far, but it would do, because it was last minute thrown together. First, the bucket of Jell-o and sode would fall on Skids, then he would be tripped by Sideswipe before finally falling into a mixture of tar and feathers. He would look stupid, and Iris had every intention of capturing it on video from the video camera they..."borrowed" from Annabelle Lennox and would show the video to the entire base; fool-proof.

"This will teach Skids to stop being so mean to Mudflap," Sideswipe declared. Iris nodded eagerly. "Oh! Here he comes! Sides, get ready!" They scrambled into position and seconds later, Skids rounded the corner and came through the door. Iris started recording and had to stifle a laugh as the bucket fell on Skids's head. Sideswipe sprang out of hiding and shoved Skids into the little pool they had set up that was full of tar and feathers. Skids stumbled out and stumbled toward the two, clearly angry, but suddenly found himself hanging from the ceiling he got tangled in some cables.

"Hey! Get me down!" Skids yelled. "Nuh-uh, Skids! This is what you get for messing with Mudflap! The whole Autobot team is going to know about this! About your humiliation," Iris replied as she stopped the video camera. Sideswipe and Iris laughed before running off to destroy and ruin the reputation of Skids.

* * *

><p>Please review if you liked it! Its appreciated!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers or The Secret Saturdays! I'm poor, I get no profit, I am not the rightful owner of either fandom.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Soon enough, everyone on base had seen the video and naturally began teasing Skids about it. Now, when Optimus saw it, he naturally wasn't amused and gathered with Ratchet and Ironhide to discuss a punishment. The three senior Autobots decided Sideswipe would be cleaning where the prank had been set up, had to help Skids clean up, and got no new paint-jobs. Ratchet and Ironhide said they would come up with a suitable punishment for Iris and dragged their adopted daughter back to the med-bay.

The two healing patients looked up at the argument that was starting up as the three entered. "What were you thinking, Iris?" Ratchet demanded. Iris just shrugged as she was sat on a berth and she stared blankly at the wall. Ironhide vented a sigh before asking, "What are we going to do with you, Iris?" "Ironhide, we must think of a punishment," Ratchet reminded him. "Right. So, Iris, what would be a good punishment? Perhaps we should take away your guns, or your video games? Maybe have you help Ratch in the med bay for a week?" Ironhide questioned.

Iris locked her big jade green eyes on Ironhide and they were so wide and innocent looking, Ironhide felt his attitude as a parent slipping. "I don't know, Daddy. I'm truly sorry and I'll accept whatever punishment you give me." She really was the picture of innocence and Ironhide felt his anger disappear as his stance relaxed and he vented a sigh in defeat. "Well...since you're sorry..." Ironhide began. "Ironhide, you can't be serious!" Ratchet cut in, shocked that Ironhide would give in so easily. "Oh, c'mon, Ratch! She said she was sorry, and we can't keep this up, anyway; she has to learn on her own. Besides, her birthday is the day after tomorrow. Just let her off!" Ironhide snapped. "That is beside the point! She'll never learn if you keep babying her so much!" Ratchet snapped back.

Ironhide decided to change tactics. "Awe, c'mon, Ratch. Just let her off. It'll be good for you," Ironhide purred. Ratchet hesitated. Ironhide said something in their native language and that ended it. Ratchet sagged in defeat and waved a hand. "Oh, f-fine! No punishment from me! Just...be careful, Iris. I worry about you." Iris grinned brightly, satisfied she had won. "You don't need to worry about me; I can take good care of myself!" she said cheerfully.

"Not so fast, Iris. You're not completely free. No video games for the rest of the day," Ironhide cut in. Iris pouted, but said nothing. "Iris, why don't you and Zak go outside? It will be good for you both," Ratchet said, allowing the human boy to stand. Iris grinned, easily moving out of her depressive thoughts as she grabbed Zak's hand. Dragging Zak out, she called over her shoulder as she left, "Bye Dad, bye Daddy! Thanks!"

* * *

><p>Ta-da! Another chapter! Sorry it's been forever since I updated, but my brain feels like it's about to have a melt-down with everything in my life that is going on! I'll try to be faster! And also get other chapters on my other stories up! And all the one-shots that refuse to go away...AH! Too much stuff!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Well, I decided to update this story because I can't watch Transformers because of the super bowl. I hate it... Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or The Secret Saturdays. Credit given where credit is due.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Iris led Zak to her favorite place; the beach at the edge of the island. "Come here; look, but stay quiet, she instructed, leading Zak over to a giant boulder to duck behind. They peered over the boulder and watched. Slowly, hundreds of sea turtles arrived on the beach. "Watch," Iris whispered as she stepped out from behind the rock. The turtles turned their attention to her as she started glowing black. Rocks started moving and rearranging themselves, creating a kind of fortress for the turtles. Iris relaxed, and the turtles started climbing all over their new little playground, clearly content.

One turtle came to Iris and she gave it a pat before walking back over to Zak. "That was...pretty cool," Zak admitted. I've been practicing. It's really hard to control; it seems like everytime I master something, my powers expand too much and I have to be stabilized. Like that old saying, 'one step forward and two steps back.' I'm doing a little better, though," Iris replied. "Just...don't tell my parents. Ratchet will blow a circuit if he finds out what I've been doing." "Yeah, speaking of which, what's the deal with this whole...setup?" Zak asked as they left the turtles behind. Iris sighed and walked along the rocks, jumping from one to another as Zak walked across the sand beside her. "Well, my mom...I have no idea what happened to her...and my older sister and I were left with our father. He remarried, and his new wife had twin boys. We lived in a suburb of Mission City, and the Decepticons attacked. Somehow, I survived. The first thing I saw when I woke up was actually two Autobots; Ratchet and Ironhide. I started calling them 'Dad' and 'Daddy' and Ratchet called what I did 'imprinting.' All the Autobots kind of became attached to me and some even started calling me 'pride and joy of the Autobts.' Ratchet made them help him and Ironhide raise me, and after that, it was official. I might as well have been sparked by Ratchet and Ironhide," Iris explained.

"Oh. So...basically, your parents are giant alien robots?" Zak asked hesitantly. "...In a sense, yes. But I love my family and wouldn't change what happened, ever. Not for anything."

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15! Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or the Secret Saturdays. Credit is given where credit is due. (hint hint, I don't get the credit for either fandom)

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

"Hey! There you are, Iris!" someone exclaimed. Zak and Iris spun around, and spotted Jolt approaching. "Jolt!" Iris exclaimed, holding out her arms, indicating she wanted to be picked up. "Come on, little one. A new arrival is coming from Cybertron and Ratchet wants you and Zak back in the med bay," Jolt stated, picking up the boy and girl, care not to shock them with electricity. "Awe, Jolt, I want to meet the new arrival," Iris complained. "Hm, talk to Ratchet or Ironhide," Jolt replied. Sideswipe skated over, grinning mischievously. "Hey Jolt, there you are. After this, you really should get some rest. Honestly, you're becoming more like Ratchet every day. When is the last time you recharged? You better get some rest soon, or I'll take drastic measures." Then Sideswipe saw Iris and Zak, and, before Jolt could say a word, he swept the two humans out of the blue Autobot's arms and skated away.

Jolt called out after him, but Sideswipe ignored him. Iris giggled and hid herself is Sideswipe's arms so that, hopefully, her parents wouldn't see her. Sideswipe skidded to a halt and waited alongside everyone else, being careful to hide Zak and Iris so Ironhide wouldn't see them While they were stopped, Jolt caught up to Sideswipe and grabbed the silver 'bot. "Sideswipe!" Jolt hissed. "What? She wants to be here! As long as Ratchet and Ironhide don't see her, we're safe from the helm injuries," Sideswipe assured. Jolt pouted, but gave in. Sideswipe handed Zak over to Jolt and Jolt hid the human boy in his arms, while Sideswipe held on to Iris.

They watched with everyone else as a golden lamborghini drove up and started transforming. The golden mech who now stood there was nearly an exact copy of Sideswipe, the big difference being the lack of blades on the golden mech. Said mech instantly spotted his brother. "Sideswipe!" the new arrival shouted. He moved to hug his twin, but Sideswipe rolled himself backwards, away from his brother. "Get away from me!" Sideswipe snarled. Blue optics betrayed the golden mech's hurt, but Sideswipe payed no attention. "Come on Jolt, let's go," Sideswipe said to his friend. Jolt followed the seething silver warrior while the two humans in their arms were confused. "Sides, what's wrong?" Iris asked with wide-eyed innocence.

"It's just...hard to see Sunstreaker after what he did to me." Iris gave him a questioning look, but Sideswipe just shook his helm. "Don't worry about it, Iris. All you need to know is that Sunstreaker can't be trusted."

* * *

><p>Ta-da! Review! Please?<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16! Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or The Secret Saturdays.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Sideswipe skated into the med bay carrying Iris and Jolt, who was carrying Zak still, was right behind Sideswipe; the two were greeted by the neon menace that is Ratchet the Hatchet. "Sideswipe, Jolt, care to explain to me why you had Iris and Zak in the main hanger, near Sunstreaker?" Sideswipe stammered, trying to find a reasonable response, while Jolt trembled behind him. Ratchet had a nasty temper and was really scary, and when it came down to it, he had everyone on base terrified to end up in his med bay. His frame rattled so much, Zak requested that Jolt put him down on the berth, with the blue Autobot did.

In the end, fear of Ratchet won over Jolt's companionship with Sideswipe and the blue Autobot shouted, "It was Sideswipe's idea!" Sideswipe stared at Jolt in shock, and then looked nervously at Ratchet. An angry Ratchet is never a good thing. "Give me my daughter," Ratchet growled. Sideswipe hesitated. Ratchet was holding out one hand, waiting for Sideswipe to hand over Iris, and in Ratchet's other hand was one of those much feared wrenches.

While Sideswipe knew Ratchet would never throw the wrench at him while Iris was in his arms, he also knew if he disobeyed the CMO, his punishment would be worse, which was why Sideswipe let Iris crawl onto Ratchet's hand. Quickly spinning, Sideswipe tried to skate out, but wasn't quite fast enough. CLANG! A wrench bounced off his helm, and an unbalanced Sideswipe hit the floor face first, knocked out. Jolt looked nervously at Ratchet as the medic casually picked up another wrench, debating if he should throw it at his assistant or not.

It probably wasn't Jolt's fault; he usually did what Ratchet told him to. No, the only thing Jolt was guilty of was falling in love with Sideswipe and then taking the glitch as a spark-mate. "He's going to have a processor ache when he wakes up; make sure he's distracted from the pain. I'm all out of pain meds." Jolt stared stupidly at his teacher, barely believing he was going to get away, before nodding quickly. "Good. Now get out of my med bay!" Ratchet bellowed. Jolt couldn't drag Sideswipe out of there fast enough. Moments later, Ironhide walked in. "Hey Ratch, my cannons are acting up," he stated. "Oh, and the new arrival is here for his check-up." As Ironhide finished speaking, Sunstreaker walked in.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16! Leave reviews, or I might be too discouraged to post. Please review?<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17! Woo-hoo! Rock on! Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or The Secret Saturdays. It makes me sad.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Sunstreaker's gaze instantly fell on Iris, who was still being held by Ratchet. He had yet to encounter any humans and the girl shocked him. "What is that and why are you holding it?" he demanded. "HER name is Iris and SHE is a human. You would do well to not insult our adopted daughter," Ironhide growled. Sunstreaker held up his hands in surrender, saying nothing. He knew better than to upset the trigger-happy weapons specialist and Ratchet the Hatchet. Iris looked up at the golden mech curiously. "Why does Sides hate you?" she asked innocently, and for a moment, it seemed Sunstreaker was going to ignore the little human, but instead he vented a sigh.

"The one Sideswipe loved fell in love with me, and then died to save me. I guess he still hasn't forgiven me," Sunstreaker admitted. "Do not fill her head with lies! Get out of my med bay! Out! Don't come back until Iris is not here!" Ratchet shouted, suddenly upset. The medic flung as many wrenches as he could while Sunstreaker retreated quickly. Iris was shocked that Ratchet had just lost his temper like that and she was suddenly a little scared. "Ratch! Ratchet, calm down!" Ironhide said, trying to stop the raging medic, but Ratchet resisted, hitting Ironhide in the chest as hard as he could and almost dropping Iris in the process, but she held on for dear life.

Ironhide gently took Iris away from Ratchet and held her while giving the medic a fierce look. "Ratchet, stop. You're going to hurt Iris if you're not careful," Ironhide scolded. Ratchet softened and glanced between the two, before going to his quarters. Nothing could be heard after he entered, because the room was designed so that he could hear if someone needed help in the med bay, but no one in the med bay could hear if he was ranting in his private quarters.

"Iris, I'm going to go check on Ratchet. Wait here, and don't worry, everything is okay," Ironhide said, setting Iris on the berth next to Zak before going over and entering Ratchet's private quarters, locking the door behind him. Iris simply sat on the berth where Ironhide had left her, her eyes still wide with shock. "Ratchet has never acted like that before...is it my fault? Did I...do something wrong?" Iris whispered, almost to herself. Mudflap struggled up and came over to where the two humans were. "What was all that about?" the red 'bot asked. Iris glanced over at him, her shocked eyes watering.

Suddenly, Iris burst into tears. The other two stared at her, dumbfounded. "Th-they hate me! I'm a bad daughter," she wailed. "No, no, I'm sure that's not it," Zak said, but Mudflap could feel his uncertainty as well as Iris's despair as she kept crying. Quickly, the red Autobot picked up both humans and sat down on the berth that could easily hold seven humans and gave them both comfort, through words as well as a bond none of them had known was there.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18! Yay! So, does anyone like this story? Anyone? Yes, no, maybe? Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or The Secret Saturdays. Hasbro, or other rich peoples do, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Ratchet let Sunstreaker come back in the med bay the next day while Iris was curled up and asleep on the berth with Mudflap and Zak. It had taken Ironhide several human hours, but he'd finally convinced Ratchet not to destroy Sunny with those slagging wrenches. However, that didn't mean he wasn't going to hurt the golden mech. Ratchet made the check-up as painful as possible and hit the new arrival with a wrench every chance he got. One time, Sunstreaker screamed a little too loud and woke up Zak and Iris. Ratchet called Sideswipe over a private line while the two humans were still shaking the drowsiness from their systems and said silver mech came and retrieved the two almost-awake humans, leaving behind one recharging. Mudflap had slept through it all, never once stirring; it would take nothing short of a zombie attack to wake up the tired red 'bot.

"Who should we prank this time?" Sides asked as he skated down the hall with the two humans in his arms. "Skids again! I've got a better prank today!" Iris declared. "Really? A prank better than mine?" Sideswipe pretended to be astounded, but they both knew the other prank hadn't been very good, compared to what they could usually do. "Yeah! We paint him "barbie girl pink" while he's recharging and then tie him to Jolt's berth," Iris offered. Sideswipe thought for a moment. "No, Jolt would know it was us...how about Jazz's berth?" Sideswipe concluded. Iris laughed. "Perfect!"

With the three of them, it took only about five minutes to paint Skids pink, and then it was simple for Sideswipe to carry the smaller Autobot into Jazz's quarters and tie him up and gag him. A few minutes later, Skids was stirring from recharge and Jazz was heading to his quarters with Prowl behind him. Sideswipe and the two humans tried to look like innocent by-standers, but were epically failing. "Do they look suspicious to you?" Jazz asked as he started typing in his code. Prowl shrugged. "Don't they always?" Jazz was about to reply when the door slid open, the two stepped in, and Jazz froze. "What the Pit?" the music lover exclaimed.

Prowl stepped around Jazz and ungagged Skids. "Explain. Now," the SIC ordered. "I came out of my recharge cycle here! It must have been Mudflap! He's the only one who knows I like Jazz!" Skids exclaimed. "Walk in, and follow my lead," Iris whispered to Sideswipe. Sideswipe obeyed while Iris called, "That's not true, Skids. You asked Sides to tie you up in here, remember?" Skids looked horrified. "No I didn't!" "Yes you did! You said, 'Sideswipe, tie me to Jazz;s berth because I want...' Now what were his exact words, Sides, 'his slagging sexy body'?" Iris said innocently. "I-I didn't!" Skids insisted. "He also sai he wanted Jazz to be his spark-mate," Sideswipe cut in, ignoring Skids.

Iris elbowed Zak gently, silently telling him to say his line. "Oh yeah!" He said something about 'interfacing,'" Zak finished. Prowl was clearly furious as he cut Skids free and then pulled Jazz protectivly close. "Stay away from Jazz," Prowl ordered. Sideswipe suddenly perked up. "He just comm.d me and said he has no intention of listening to you." That was the final straw. Prowl's logic seemed to shut down as he charged his cannons and growled, "You have five seconds to start running." Skids ran out screaming like an earth little girl with Prowl chasing him, and Sideswipe, Iris, and Zak finally burst into fits of laughter. Jazz looked at the three and smirked. "He never said any of those things, did he?" "Nope!" Iris replied. "...Hm, that's funny. I don't think I'll be telling Prowl, though."

* * *

><p>Haha! I love being mean to Skids! Review please!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19! Yay! I'm on a roll! Disclaimer- I'm getting tired of repeating this. Blah blah blah, I don't own them!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

To anyone watching, it was extremely funny. Skids, painted "barbie girl pink," was running around base screaming like a small earth girl while Prowl chased him with charged cannons. Only one was unaware of this, and when he found out, he was unamused. Mudflap was deep in recharge when emotions from Skids slammed into him and pulled him out of recharge. Sitting bolt upright on the berth in the med bay, Mudflap shouted out for his twin. "Skids!" Ratchet and Sunstreaker jumped, completely startled. "Skids! Skids, hang on bro, I'm coming!" Mudflap shouted, scrambling off the berth and stumbling out of the med bay. "Mudflap, come back here! You're not healed yet!" Ratchet shouted, taking off after the red 'bot, not even bothering to drop his wrencg. Sunstreaker skated after them, concerned.

Mudflap easily found Skids in the main hanger being chased by Prowl. When Skids saw his twin, he made a bee-line for him and when he was in range, tackled Mudflap and proceeded to try to kill him. "I'm gonna kill you!" Skids screamed. "For-what-?" Mudflap managed to gasp out the words as he lay beneath his twin, not even struggling. When Mudflap saw something that Skids didn't, he flipped his twin over so that he was on top.

There was the sound of something splintering, and Mudflap whimpered when slivers of darkness struck a sensitive wire and knocked him out. Sideswipe skated in, still holding Iris and Zak. The three stared in shock at the scene before them. Mudflap was slumped over in his brother's arms and Prowl was pointing a cannon at them. A wrench flew through the air and bounced off Prowl's helm with a loud CLANG! The SIC hit the ground, knocked out. "Nice job with the shield, Iris. That was some quick thinking," Ratchet praised.

Iris shook her head, staring intently at Mudflap. "I didn't do that." Ratchet followed her gaze and froze for a moment, muttering, "Then...Mudflap...," before quickly running a scan over Mudflap. Residue traces of darkness lingered in the young mech's spark, as if he had entered the world with that power. "Uh-oh." Ratchet couldn't help but agree with whoever said that. Uh-oh indeed.

* * *

><p>Dun dun dunnnn! What do you think? Tell me in a REVIEW! ...please?<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20! Yay! This was one of my favorite to write! Oh, and I know the chapters are incrediby short, but they should start being longer soon. So. All you who read, REVIEW! Please. Jgirl911 is the only one who reviews this story. Please review! Okay, onward!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Mudflap slowly onlined his optics, found himself in the med bay, and unable to recall how he had gotten there. Then it all came rushing back into his processor, the thoughts tumbling over themselves to make themselves known. Mudflap fought the urge to cry. What was he becoming?

The feeling of someone tightly clinging to his hand brought him back to the present and made him glance around. Skids, re-painted back to green, was clinging tightly to his hand and staring at it intently. Mudflap yanked his hand away and rolled over, facing his back to Skids; he didn't want his brother to see him upset, and he certainly didn't want his brother to judge him. Best to pretend to be recharging. "...Mudflap?" Skids whispered quietly. Mudflap did not reply, nor did he move. "I know you're online bro...C'mon, talk to me," Skids pleaded. Mudflap had shut the twin-bond so tightly, Skids couldn't sense anything, except that he was online and active. Mudflap still stayed silent and Skids vented a sigh. For a moment, Mudflap thought Skids had given up.

He thought wrong.

Mudflap squeaked as Skids climbed onto the berth with him. Refusing to back down, Mudflap kept his back to Skids as his older brother forced him to move over and leave more room. Skids resisted another sigh and reached out and stroked his brother's back, comforting him. Unconsciously, Mudflap leaned into the comforting gesture, his engine purring happily. "I know you're scared, bro. I would be too, if it was me. Don't worry though, everything will be okay. I'll help you get through this."

For the first time that day, Mudflap twisted around and met his twin's optics. "Y-you mean it?" he asked. "Mmhmm," Skids replied, pulling his twin even closer until they were chest to chest. It was awkward, with the way their frames were built, but that didn't matter as Mudflap manage to settle comfortably against his twin and cycle a sigh of contentment through his intakes. "...Skids?" Mudflap whispered a moment later. "Hmm?" "...What am I?" Mudflap hadn't wanted to ask, but he had to know.

Skids sat up and gave his brother a fierce look. "Oh no, don't ya dare start! You ain't a freak, or anything like that. You just...special..." Mudflap didn't seem satisfied with that answer, and he started struggling to pull away from his brother; Mudflap was easily upset in this state. Skids grabbed his twin's waist and held on tightly. Energon tears fell from Mudflap's optics as he tried in vain to twist out of his brother's strong grip. "Mudflap! Hey, why you crying?" the voice of Skids was gentle as he asked the question and Mudflap gave one mopre feeble struggle before collapsing onto Skids.

"Y-y-y-you don't care!" Mudflap sobbed. Skids was struck dumb by Mudflap's statement and then snapped out of it; he pulled Mudflap back against his chest and reassured him. "No, Mudflap. I care. I care so, so much, more than you can imagine." As Skids was speaking, his arms wrapped back around Mudflap and rubbed soothing circles on his back. Mudflap whimpered and shuddered, but Skids chose to ignore Mudflap's sounds of continued disbelief as they both fell into recharge.

* * *

><p>Yay! I love this chapter! So much fluffiness, it makes me want to gag! Honestly, where does my brain get this stuff! Anyway, review please!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Here's chapter 21. Jgirls911 was mad that I wouldn't let her have a sneak peek...and then she said I'd better post, or she'd get even more mad...Anyway...I want more reviews! Come on people, I'm feeling discouraged! Disclaimer- I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Later that day, the middle of the night to be exact, all was quiet. Crickets chirped their merry tune, innocently unaware of what was about to happen. Stealthy shadows snuck past defenses and into the NEST base, but these new shadows didn't go completely unnoticed. One soldier noticed, and knew they meant trouble as they snuck through the halls uncertainly, as if unsure where they were going. Not Autobots, that the soldier knew for certain, which only left one option of what these giant shadows might be. Decepticons.

The red button that was always begging to be pushed got its moment, and alarms blared through the base, bringing Autobots out of recharge and humans out of sleep. The last thing that soldier saw was everyone pouring out of their rooms with weapons in hand, before something slammed into his skull, crushing his head instantly. "What's going on?" Iris demanded as she ran out of her quarters that were Autobot sized just so her parents could enter the room.

"Decepticons!" Skids shouted as he ran passed, leaving his post to find his still-weak twin who had just been moved back to their shared room. "Iris! Get in the med bay! It's not safe out here!" Ratchet snapped. "...But, I can fight!" Iris protested. "Iris, if you do not go to the med bay right now, I will confine you to your quarters when this is over!" Ratchet yelled, quickly losing his temper. "No you won't!" Iris shouted back and ran off in the opposite direction before Ratchet could reply. She knew she would be in trouble, but she also knew exactly who the Decepticons were after, and it wasn't her or Zak.

Said human boy had also made the connection and was standing guard outside the quarters of the target. So far, Decepticons hadn't come to this door, but he knew it was only a matter of time. "Zak!" Iris shouted, running up to the boy. "About time you got here! We're just lucky the 'cons haven't searched over here yet!" the boy replied. "Better recalculate; Starscream's right behind me," Iris said grimly, joining the boy in a defensive position in front of the door. Mentally, she was cursing herself for leaving her weapons in her room; she'd just have to rely on her powers. As she was thinking, Starscream arrived. "Just two puny little humans on guard? This will be too easy," Starscream laughed.

Starscream moved to crush them, but was shocked to be stopped by a dark shield, but said shield cracked and splintered from the strain, leaving Iris feeling dizzy. "Both of you! Get clear!" Ironhide shouted. Iris and Zak ducked to the side as Ratchet spun overhead, cutting off the 'con's arm with his saw. However, they were soon outnumbered and subdued.

Iris and Ironhide were furious. "Let. Me. GO!" Iris screamed. "I will tear you all apart!" Ironhide roared, struggling against the many 'cons. "Search the room; we will not leave without the target," Starscream rasped. A 'con went into the room and came back out moments later, dragging Skids and Mudflap and throwing them to the ground in front of Starscream. "Which one are we here for?" a different Decepticon asked. "The red one," Starscream hissed. "NO!" Skids shouted, curling Mudflap against him, practically hiding the latter. "Move, and maybe I won't kill you," Starscream snarled. "Never! Stay away from him," Skids replied, tightening his hold on Mudflap.

"If you do not give him up, we will forcefully remove him and make his time with us the Pit. It won't be pretty, or pleasant, and I'm sure he'll scream until his vocalizer stops working," Starscream snarled, losing his patience. "You wouldn't dare," Skids gasped. "I assure you, I would." "It's okay, Skids. I'll be okay," Mudflap said softly. He was scared, but he would never admit it. It was better if his twin didn't worry. "No! No one is going anywhere!" Iris suddenly shouted. The Decepticons laughed, but stopped when they saw what was happening.

The full power was unlocking; Iris was unstable, like a bomb. Her eyes had gone black, and black tattoos materialized, moving, swirling, pulsing, as if they were alive. One tattoo darted down her arm and off her skin, taking shape into a human. Well, almost human. The...thing...had skin that was such a pale black, it was clear it had been a sickly white boy at one time or another...maybe. The hair was a shade darker and fell across the forehead and across his eyes. Black tattoos even darker covered the skin. A grin appeared on the face of the thing that resembled a human boy as he...it...he? looked at Iris. "Hey leader. Long time no see. Ya locked me and the others away for a long time. Remember us?" it (he?) asked. Iris smiled back. "Welcome back, Death Sniper."

* * *

><p>That's that chapter! Longer, yeah? I picked the name Death Sniper because I couldn't think of anything else. Review, or no update, understood?<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Hey look, an update! Well, you've all been so patient, and I got two more reviews the other day, so I decided, eh, might as well update. THANK YOU, REVIEWERS! Also, sorry for such a long wait. Now, the chapter my dedicated readers have been waiting for; chapter 22! Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers or the Secret Saturdays; duh.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

"Alright, leader. Don't worry; this'll be taken care of," Death Sniper said, saluting. Shadows converged and swept through the base at his words, and he soon disappeared with a smirk. High pithed squeals and laughter echoed as the shadows that had been locked away for so long did what they do best; destroy.

Decepticons fled in a panic, and most did manage to escape among the functioning. The shadows retreated back into Iris, leaving only Death Sniper behind. "Thank you much for the release, Iris. It did us good. Hope to be seeing you again soon," Death Sniper said, smirk in place on his face. He seemed to disintegrate and re-shape into a shadow as Iris said, "'Bye, Death Sniper."

The tattoo shadow disappeared back up Iris's arm. Iris gave a faint smile as she fainted from lack of energy.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know, short. I promise the next chapter will be longer! Review please!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Lookie look! Another chapter! It's longer! I told you! Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or the Secret Saturdays.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

The next day, life was normal-ish. Everyone, Skids especially, was grateful Mudflap hadn't been taken, and kept a guard on him at all times. However, they were finding it rather hard to concentrate because of one factor. Hinder blared through tha base, grating on the audio receivers of every Autobot with the exception of Jazz and Sideswipe. Optimus grimaced; the cd had been playing for so long, some of the 'bots were starting to memorize the lyrics.

The Autobot SIC and TIC came over to him. "Sunstreaker is complaining again, and honestly, it's driving me crazy, too," Prowl stated. "Can't say I agree...Oh, I love this song!" Jazz said. "There's no helping it; she's in one of her moods," Optimus sighed. "I'll go ask her to turn it down," Prowl offered, walking away with Jazz following, still dancing as the song "All American Nightmare" came on. Iris, the source of the loud music, was practicing with her powers, firing off as much power as she could at the wall without turning it to dust. She grew bored with that and sighed as she sat down on her bed.

Power pressed against her eyelids and she groaned, pressing the heels of her palms against her eyes as she allowed some of the power to seep out of her in the form of lightening and slam into the wall. There was a knock on the door and Iris went over and used her powers to open the massive door. She looked up curiously at Prowl.

"Iris, I understand being confined to your quarters is very boring, but could you please turn the music down? You've had it this loud on the same Hinder cd almost all day!" "No! Don't turn it down! I love dancing to this guitar solo!" Jazz whined. "I agree with Jazz!" Sideswipe added. Iris peered around Prowl and smiled slightly as she saw the two Autobots engaged in an elaborate and deadly dance while trying to match the beats of the song "All American Nightmare". Then she frowned when she saw Zak.

A friend of his had tracked him and his family down. Said friend was a girl. Iris hated the girl instantly. The way she had so easily tracked Zak to this base compromised the safety if her, and the rest of NEST. Also, Zak paid more attention to the other girl, stirring up all kinds of emotions inside Iris.

Iris didn't know what this feeling was, but she didn't like it. She wanted to get away from it, so she went so far as to lie and say she was confined to her room to avoid Zak and this peculiar feeling. Thanks to Ironhide, Ratchet had caved and let her get away with disobeying him last night. "I'll change the cd, but I will not turn it down." As Iris said this, her eyes were cold, and her face expressionless. The door was slammed and locked, and Iris leaned against the door, holding her breath.

She heard Prowl vent a sigh and walk away, calling to Jazz, Sideswipe, Zak, and "Wadi" as he left. Only after she was certain they were gone did Iris let out her breath, inhale deeply, and then let out her sobs.

* * *

><p>This is longer, right? Yeah! Review please, and I'll update!<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Hey, I'm alive and I've got another chapter! I told myself- "I must finish this story this summer! So here it is! Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or the Secret Saturdays.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

True to her word, the Hinder cd was replaced and Disturbed now rang through the base. However, Prowl was still concerned for the girl's wellbeing and decided to go talk to Ratchet and Ironhide. He found both mechs in the rec. room. "Ratchet, Ironhide, might I suggest cutting Iris's confinement to her quarters short? She seems upset," Prowl informed them. Both Autobots looked confused. "What are you talking about, Prowl? She was never confined to her quarters," Ratchet said. "You said she seemed upset. Could you pinpoint the reason?" Ironhide cut in.

"Her emotions seemed to be confusing her, and upsetting her...perhaps her emotions directed at Zak?" Prowl thought aloud. Instantly, the other two mechs jumped up. "Oh no!" "Slag! Thanks for telling us, Prowl!" The two Autobots ran to Iris's room, leaving behind a very confused Prowl. When they reached her room, Ironhide "knocked" on the door. It was more like punching the door. "Iris! Open the door!" Ironhide yelled. There was no response. "Slag it! I'm gonna break the door down!" Ironhide roared.

"Ironhide, wait. Let's try a different approach," Ratchet said calmly. The medic entered his over-ride code and the door slid open. Iris stood in the room, glaring at the two who had adopted her. "You can't just barge in here! I expect privacy from my parents!" she snapped. "You have been acting strange all day. Explain yourself," Ironhide ordered, ignoring her accusation. "Were you not just listening? I expect a little more privacy from my parents!" Iris shrieked. Ironhide was ready to descend into a shouting match with his daughter, but Ratchet smacked him. "Shut it, you glitch! This is not helping!" the medic snapped.

"Oh, whatever! I'm out of here!" Iris snapped, easily passing both Autobots and heading for the exit. Mudflap spotted her before she could get away. "Hey! Iris, wait!" Mudflap shouted, rushing after her. "Leave me alone!" Iris yelled. Mudflap ignored what she said and picked her up. "Put me down, Mudflap!" Iris ordered. "Would you just listen to me?" Iris remained silent and Mudflap took that as an okay to continue. "Look, Bumblebee said Simmons needed to talk to us. We're supposed to meet him somewhere to talk about the problem with the Decepticons. Will you at least meet with him and listen?" Mudflap asked, all but begging. Iris sighed. "Fine, but I don't have to be happy. 'Cause I'm not. I'm in such a bad mood right now, it isn't even funny," Iris snapped.

"Whatever," Mudflap said. He set the human down and transformed into his Chevy Trax alt. mode and Iris climbed into the passenger seat. "Let's get out of here before your parents decide to actually confine you to your quarters." The little Trax tore off the premises as fast as he could. A little while down the road, Iris finally spoke. "Hey Mudflap?" "Yeah Iris?" "Can we get some ice cream first?" There was a pause as Mudflap considered. "Sure. And by the way, happy birthday." Iris smiled. "Thanks Mudflap. You're the only one who remembered."

* * *

><p>Yeah okay, I know. Not the best. BUT! If you review, I promise the next chapter will be better!<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

What's this, an update? Yes, here it is! Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or the Secret Saturdays.

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Iris happily ate her ice cream as Mudflap pulled up in an old warehouse. Iris climbed out and Mudflap transformed. Former Sector Seven Agent Seymour Simmons was already there, waiting for them. And he did not look pleased. "What's this? The world's in danger and you stopped for ice cream?" he demanded. "Gimme a break Simmons; it's my birthday," Iris snapped. She did not have the patience to deal with this jack-ass on the best of days, let alone today.

Simmons held up his hands in defeat. "Ok, fine, you don't want to take this seriously? That's cool, I can always warn your friends to be on high alert and not let you out of their sights..." Iris's eyes widened. "Don't you dare! I can handle this! There is **no need **for blackmail! Stop being so dramatic and tell me why you wanted to talk to me," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's better. Now, like we all know, for some crazy unknown reason, you've got these uncontrollable powers, right?" he began. Iris rolled her eyes and retorted, "Tell me something I don't know." "Ok, well, I did some research. Went through all the top secret files from long disbanded secret organizations and found out there were others before you." This shocked Iris and she was instantly paying attention. "Go on," she said slowly.

Simmons held up a file. "One file was on the study of mutants. Apparently, one such mutant was a girl named Valerie who had powers just like yours. She was pretty strong, too. Some psycho went around trying to experiment on her and other mutants and dug up some of the history on your powers. When this Valerie girl was under the influence of some medication, she started babbling about Egypt and Ireland. Celtic people, Egyptian gods and goddesses, real crazy talk. Anyway, there was talk of a power meant to save or destroy the world when the scientists visited some of the areas. It was said to always be reborn in another person. Usually a baby that was born at the same instant the former host died." Iris interrupted with, "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Let me finish, will you? There was this huge cave in Ireland, covered in hieroglyphs and Cybertronian symbols. No one could make heads or tails of the Cybertronian glyphs, but the hieroglyphs translated into something about a creature who could hold two powers to unlock a portal. The portal led to another dimension and if the portal was ever opened, creatures would come into our world, overrun the planet and eventually spread to take over the galaxy. The person with the power of...whatever you have, is supposedly the only one standing between us and utter chaos. There was a brief mention of "Kur powers" being the more destructive of the two needed to open the portal. And guess who wants to use those powers to destroy earth," Simmons concluded.

"Megatron. He knows all of this?" Iris asked with a gasp. Simmons shrugged. "I would assume so. The question is, who is this "key" that holds both powers?" "You little humans really are oblivious, aren't you?" The three spun towards the new voice. Megatron himself stood in the door of the warehouse, with his communications officer, Soundwave, behind him. "Shit," Iris swore, preparing for a fight that she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to win.

* * *

><p>Ta-da! Chapter 25! Reviews make me write! (hint hint, review!)<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Damn bunnies. Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or the Secret Saturdays.

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Mudflap sprang into action to attack while Simmons ducked behind some crates. However, Mudflap didn't get far with his attack. Soundwave caught the smaller Autobot in mid-air and carried the struggling twin away while Megatron smirked evilly and fired at Iris. The human had the wisdom to dodge a second before he fired, but the shot hit some old tanks full of gasoline, and that was when Iris realized his goal had not been to hit her, but to hit the gasoline tanks.

She watched with growing horror as Megatron collapsed the only exit and left them to die. The gasoline tanks started exploding and Iris ducked away from them. Smoke started to get in her lungs from the now raging fires and Iris coughed. "Kid, come on! There's another way out!" Simmons shouted, grabbing Iris's arm and pulling her towards an old drain. "Have you lost your mind?" Iris demanded in between coughs. "It leads to an alley a block away. The fire shouldn't spread to there," Simmons snapped back as he pulled the drain cover off.

The two jumped into the drain just as another explosion went off and they started running. As they moved away from the fire, they could hear fire engines driving towards where they'd been coming from. It was another minute before they climbed out of the drain into the alley Simmons had mentioned earlier. "We need to get back to NEST," Iris coughed. "Well you'll have to call someone because I'm not exactly on speaking terms with any of them!" Simmons snapped. "Do you have a phone because I obviously don't!" Iris snapped back.

Simmons pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Iris. Iris dialed one of the numbers she'd forced herself to memorize in case she ever needed them and she was just thankful she was a very paranoid person. "Hello?" a male voice asked. "Sam, you're with Bumblebee, right?" Iris asked. "Yeah...why? Is this Iris?" was the reply. "Yeah. Can you come pick me up and take me back to NEST? It's an emergency," Iris said. Sam sighed. "Where are you?" "About two miles outside of the main town. A block away from the old warehouse that just caught fire." Sam said something to Bumblebee. "We'll be there in two minutes." Then he hung up and Iris handed the phone back to Simmons.

The two waited impatiently and when the yellow and black Camaro pulled up, they raced to the car. The doors opened and Simmons climbed in the back while Iris threw herself into the front passenger seat. "Go, Bumblebee!" Iris exclaimed. The doors snapped shut and the Camaro took off with a screech of tires even as Sam demanded, "What's he doing here?" "Giving answers to this mystery of my damn powers," Iris snarled.

"How'd you even get out here anyway?" Sam asked. "I think Simmons walked, but Mudflap brought me," Iris replied. "Where is Mudflap?" Bumblebee asked through the radio. "That's the emergency! The Decepti-creeps have him!" Iris exclaimed. "What the hell do the Decepticons want with Mudflap?" Sam asked. "I have a feeling I know. But it's not good," Simmons said. Iris and Sam turned around to glare at the former agent. "Talk. What do you know?" Sam demanded. "Iris, remember what I was telling you? You know, the thing with the key?" Iris nodded slowly. "Guess who must be the key. I'll give you a hint. The Decepticons came after him twice," Simmons replied.

Iris went considerably paler. "Mudflap," she whispered. "Bingo." "Wait, I'm confused. What key?" Sam asked. "Mudflap's the 'bot who can bring destruction on this world? You've GOT to be kidding me!" Iris shrieked. "In hindsight, it was obvious," Bumblebee interrupted. "Whoa, whoa, what? Mudflap can destroy the world? I find that nearly impossible to believe!" Sam said. "Believe it, kid. Mudflap's got the power to destroy our world," Simmons muttered. "We've arrived at NEST!" Bumblebee suddenly announced. The Camaro skidded to a stop and the three humans jumped out. Bumblebee began to transform while Iris raced over to where Optimus and Ironhide were talking to Lennox.

"Optimus, Lennox, Ironhide!" Iris shouted. Ironhide picked up Iris while Optimus and Lennox shifted their attention to the human. "Iris, where have you been?" Ironhide demanded. "Long story, we don't have time for it!" Iris said dismissively. Ironhide scowled while Iris continued, "The big problem is, the Decepticons found out how powerful Mudflap is and they've kidnapped him! We need to save Mudflap!"

"What about my brother?" Skids asked as he drove up and transformed after letting Leo out. Iris shot a glare at the green twin. "If you hadn't been off with your new best friend, maybe you would have come with us and been able to stop this from happening! Too late now, though! Optimus, please, you have to trust me on this!" Iris continued, turning back to the Prime. Optimus thought for a moment.

"Very well. We'll divide everyone into search and rescue groups," the Prime decided. Iris beamed. "Thank you, Optimus!" she exclaimed. "And you're staying here," Ironhide said. Iris snapped her head around to stare at her dad in shock. "WHAT? NO! That's crazy!" Iris protested. Ironhide leveled a glare at her. "I'm not changing my mind. You're staying here with Ratchet and Skids." Said Autobot still seemed a little confused. "What's going on?" Skids asked. Iris screamed in frustration and Ironhide set her down. Iris stormed off while Optimus and Prowl organized search and rescue parties.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Tell me in a REVIEW, please!<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

The story totally ran away from the plot I had planned out. Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or the Secret Saturdays.

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

Iris stormed off base. "Damnit!" she screamed to the sky. Zak, Wadi, Fiskerton, and Komodo came over and watched as she stomped around, ranting to no one in particular. "I could find Mudflap without a problem, but **nooo**, it's "too dangerous" for a human girl! The same human girl who survived the damage in **Mission City **when she was three years old! Doesn't that say something? My job is to **make sure that portal stays closed!** Not sit on the side-lines like some helpless child! Well, screw them! I'm going to find Mudflap anyway! I don't care if I'm grounded for the rest of my life! This is **my** responsibilty!" Iris spun around to carry out her rant when she saw Zak and his friends standing there staring at her. "What?" Iris snapped, and then shoved past them without waiting for a reply.

She stomped all the way to her room and closed the door behind her. She needed silence to meditate so she could track Mudflap using her powers. She extended her senses, reaching out through the shadows, seeing what the shadows saw. The world rushed past in a blurr as the shadows showed her what she wanted to see. They led her sight to the Irish town of Dungiven. Then to the outskirts of the town, where there was a large cave set in the hills. Around the entrance to the cave were Cybertronian symbols that seemed familiar, but Iris had no idea what they might mean.

The shadows showed her deeper into the cave, to see Decepticons walking down the tunnel, looking unhappy, and their prisoner, a chained and seemingly unharmed Mudflap. The shadows tugged at her mind, pulling her deeper into the cave, showing her the intended destination of the Decepticon war party.

There was an ancient looking rock slab, that had what looked like dried blood all over it. There was a large hole in the roof, where the rays of the setting sun streamed in. The same Cybertronian glyphs at the entrance to the cave were around the sacrificial slab. Iris sensed the primitive emotions the shadows sent to her and the primitive thoughts that came with is. _Key...Destruction...Stop..._ was all she recieved before something snapped her back to her room. There was someone knocking on her door. Iris stretched and stood from her position on the floor and walked over and opened the door. She peered up at a very upset Skids.

"I know you're going to go save Mudflap...can I come with you?" Skids asked hesitantly. Iris studied the green Autobot closely. He seemed truly upset about what had happened to his brother, but Iris was not inclined to just suddenly forgive and trust; it just wasn't in her nature. So she demanded, "Why do you care?" Skids looked pained by the question. "He's my brother! Sometimes I really hate myself for not looking out for him. Please please please please please let me come with you," Skids begged, lowering himself to be closer to Iris's height.

Iris smirked. "Fine." She placed her hands against his leg, closed her eyes, and summoned the shadows. "Just hold still." The shadows came to Iris, summoned by her strong power, bound to her will by the very same power. The human and the Autobot were surrounded by shadows, and for a moment, they **were** shadows, bound to nothing except the night, and then the world was flying past them in a blurr as they traveled at the same speed as the other shadows around them. Then the shadows left them and they were standing outside the same cave Iris had seen before. Skids glanced at Iris. "You sure this is where Mudflap is?" he asked doubtfully. "The shadows wouldn't lie to me," Iris replied.

"Okay...then how many 'cons we talking about here?" Iris froze at the innocent question. "Oops. I guess I didn't think this all the way through..." She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. Skids stared at her like she'd just told him it was possible to return to Cybertron. "How many?" "A lot," Iris admitted. "And why did you only bring me with you?" Skids demanded. "...Shut up! I'm going inside. Send a message back to base and tell them to direct all search parties to Ireland," Iris snapped. She had no patience. She was the only one who could stop that portal and if Skids was going to waste time, he could make himself useful and get back-up. Without waiting for a response, Iris entered the cave and didn't bother to look back.

She was marching to her true fate.

* * *

><p>Okay, seriously, the story ran away from what I had written out. Getting close to the end here, so, review! No seriously, please review! REVIEW!<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Next chapter! This story is almost done! This one will be a bit longer and set up differently than the other chapters, too.

{_Blah} _Shadows talking.

[_Blah] _Flashback

:Blah: Comm. link

**:Blah: **Twin bond

~Blah. Scene just switched.

'Blah' Thinking

"Blah" Normal talk

So, Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or the Secret Saturdays.

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

Iris sneezed into her shirt again. Why was it so cold in here? Oh yeah...cave...duh. Stupid question. As she trudged along, deeper into the earth, she let her mind wander. She had a feeling she knew how this was going to end, and she didn't like it. Like all the others before her, she would endure intense pain soon. Her loyalties would be put to the test, and so would her overall strength as a Keeper. She thought about what Simmons had said. Others before her...that would explain the shadows that were always with her, like Death Sniper, and Black Raptor. It would also explain why she knew so many other languages, like Russian and Irish. It explained her memories that were hers, and yet weren't.

It also explained the voices.

Someone who was similar to her always told her what she should do with her powers. That person was now insistantly speaking in her head.

{_What are you thinking? Hurry up! Who cares if you end up like the rest of us! If that portal opens, the Shadow Keepers won't live on! Neither will the world! You have a task to complete, so complete it!}_

'But...I don't want this responsibility, or this task. I never wanted any of this!'

{_Too bad! You've got it, so suck it up and save the world! You're the only one who can do this! You're the strongest Keeper since...well, me!} _

'Yeah, who are you anyways?'

{_Who am I? WHO AM I? You're kidding, right? Please tell me you're kidding.}_

'Uh...no.'

The voice in her head fell silent, and Iris was relieved. She was in no mood for a lecture. As the voice remained silent, Iris's thoughts began to wander again. She thought abaout Zak. Now that she had some alone time, she could think about what she felt and thought of him. So...well, he was nice...and he was...a hero. He kept fighting against his nature, despite what everyone else kept saying about his "Kur" powers. And he was...kind of cute. His powers were really cool, although, not very helpful in situations against Decepticons. And everytime he was around, she felt...nervous, like she was about to be tested on a combat drill that she'd been slacking on because she didn't think there would be a test on how well she did it. When he was around Wadi, she felt...mad, like Skids had just pranked Sideswipe for no real reason and failed, hitting her and Ironhide with the prank instead. Let's see...What had Lennox said she could and couldn't do when she didn't know how to respond to certain emotions...? Oh yeah.

When you're happy, smile. When you're sad, cry. When you're furious, you can't punch anything that moves, despite what Ironhide says. (Apparently, that's not how human girls act) When you're in love, don't let jealousy get in the way of friendship, and don't let your nerves lock you away. When you afraid, don't attack anything that moves...

Wait. Iris stopped walking as the thought occured to her. "Primus help me, I'm in love with Zak," Iris whispered.

{_Hey! Concentrate on the task at hand! Save the world first! And you seriously need to learn about the Keepers past, by the way. At least you're not the strangest Keeper, though.} _Oh, the voice was back.

'Are you going to tell me who you are?' Iris was seriously becoming frustrated with this voice in her head! If the voice wouldn't give her a real answer, fine! She wouldn't talk to it except to demand a real answer!

'...I really am going crazy.'

{_I can hear you! And yes, I'll answer your question! Sheesh, you really have no patience. Start walking. We have a long walk ahead of us and I'll explain as you walk.} _

Iris obeyed the voice in her head as the voice began the tale: {_I'm the first Keeper. The Shadow Council wasn't made until later, so I kept all my memories, and my name. I am Isis. I used the shadows to lock away a very strong evil long ago in Egypt, but it killed me, slowly, though. My enemies made the sacrificial room we're walking to now. They used to worship the creatures I locked away. Despite my ill health, I chased them to Ireland, where Celtic people assissted both of us. Some sided with my enemies, others with me. With the help of my Celtic allies, I cast a spell and split the powers away from each other, to prevent the portal from ever being opened again. Of course, there is always a loop hole. A cryptid, Kur, got the power that bring the destructive portal open, and I still had the powers to keep it closed. My enemies placed a curse on a being that would be able to hold both powers to open the portal. However, the magician who placed the curse was destroyed, so my enemies kidnapped helpless victims for years and sacrificed them. Meanwhile, I returned to Egypt, where I was welcomed, only for the spells to catch up with me. I set my powers free, and then I died. The same time I died, there was an Egyptian boy who was born. The powers went to him. And so did my shadow spirit. I was with him when the Egyptians named me a goddess. Seth never said a word about any of this to anyone. He was a shy boy, never liked attention. That's how the line of Keepers came to be. Do you see now? You really are the only one who can save the world. So start hurrying!} _

Iris started to walk faster, yet still quietly, down the cold tunnel. As she walked, she hoped she wasn't too late, and hoped Skids hadn't screwed up the simple task she'd given him.

~'Okay, this is easy. Just open a comm. link and...' :Skids to Autobot base: :Skids? Where the frag are you? And where is Iris? You idiot! When I find you...!: Ratchet let the threat hang over the comm. line and Skids shuddered. :I'm sorry! Iris would have gone whether I went with her or not!: Silence over the line. Then, in a dangerously calm voice, :Skids, where the frag are you two?: :Just outside Dungiven, Ireland...: More silence. Then Ratchet roared, :WHAT? How did you two get there? I'm going to dismantle you when you two get back here, and Iris is going to be grounded for life! You tell her that!: :Um...she kind of...went ahead of me to save Mudflap.: There was silence again, this time longer. Skids wanted to whimper at what that implied, but he remained silent.

:You get in there and you keep her safe! I'll send all the search parties in your direction! I would assume there are a bunch of 'cons around. Right now, the closest Autobots are...Ironhide, Sideswipe and...ugh, Sunstreaker.: :Thanks Ratchet. Tell them to hurry! I don't know how long Mudflap's got! Oh, and tell them it's inside this huge cave and...you know what, just give them my coordinates. Skids out:

With that, Skids cut the link and raced into the cave. He hoped his brother was okay. He'd never forgive himself if Mudflap got hurt. Mentally, Skids was currently cursing his stupidity. Mudflap was in danger, and probably feeling forgotten and alone. Skids had made a promise to his little brother a long time ago, and now he was going to keep it.

[_A small little Cybertronian clung to his older brother, whimpering everytime he heard an explosion, no matter how distant it was. The older one patted the younger one's head reassuringly. The two younglings stood among the greyed frames of their Carrier and Creator. They had both died to keep the two hidden, and the older was determined to make sure they survived, so their Caretaker's deaths would not have been pointless. The younger one wasn't thinking of anything such as that, however. He was just thinking about how there was so much energon everywhere, and how violent the attackers had been, and how life was so scary. He heard another explosion, this one closer, and voices shouting reached their audios. The younger clung tighter to his older brother and gave another whimper. **:Skids?: **The older brother glanced at the younger one. **:Yeah Mudflap?: :Don't let them hurt me! Please protect me! Please don't ever leave me alone! I'm scared, I don't want to be alone or forgotten or useless or be turned into scrap! Please, Skids-: :Mudflap, I ain't ever gonna leave yah or forget yah. You're my twin and no one ain't gonna hurt yah while I is around. Yah got that? Don't forget it.: **Mudflap nodded and clung tighter to his twin as he heard another 'bot approaching.]_

Desperately, Skids threw a single thought down the twin bond **:Hang on Mudflap. I'm coming. No Decepti-creep is gonna hurt you while I'm around:**

~:But Ratchet, how did she get out here?: :Pit if I know. Just get to those coordinates fast. Ratchet out.: The link was cut and Ironhide growled in frustration. Why did the medic always do that? Then a thought occured to him. Sunstreaker had split away to search around the nearby town. He was closer to Iris. Ironhide sent over a comm. link the coordinates and a simple message :Get there and save my daughter!:

Ironhide and Sideswipe both drove just a little faster. They had to save Iris!

~His tires flew over the muddy ground. This slagging mud was ruining his paintjob! But right now, that was a minor detail. There was a human girl who was in trouble and needed help from his amazing self! He hoped he wasn't too late. He transformed as he reached the entrance to the cave and didn't even pause before running in. He tried to stay as quiet as possible, but he wasn't good with stealth. So he just ran. Maybe if he got there in time and saved her, Sideswipe would realize he'd changed for the better. Although, he wanted to save her anyway. Despite his hatred for most humans, he'd grown to respect, and maybe even like this human,maybe, just a little. But he'd never tell anyone that. Couldn't have the others thinking he had gone soft.

~Iris crouched behind one of the few stalagmites that hadn't been destroyed and peered into the room. Mudflap was chained to that horrible alter and light from the rising moon was pouring in through the skylight. Megatron himself had come to witness this moment, and also to claim control over the creatures. {_This idiot obviously doesn't know these things CAN'T BE CONTROLLED!} _Iris didn't even flinch when she heard Isis speak inside her head again. Isis had had the great idea to have the past shadow keepers, who Iris called the shadow generals, scout around and see for advantages to help them defeat evil. {_Nothing here.} _Athena reported. {_They have a blind spot on the left side of the chamber. It's a small alcove where someone could come in or out easily. Like another tunnel.} _Black Raptor called. {_Iris, someone is coming.} _Death Sniper came back to Iris and pointed back the way they came.

Moments later, footsteps were heard, and then Iris saw Skids. The Autobot saw Iris as well and crouched down beside her in the shadows. "Got a plan?" Skids whispered, never taking his optics off Mudflap. Iris listened as Isis started speaking. {_Perfect! Your friend, Black Raptor, and Athena can cause a distraction. We sneak through the shadows and free the other robot and then we escape through the skylight!} _{_Uh, hello, what about me?} _Death Sniper jumped in. He seemed to be pouting. {_You're lookout.} _Isis responded. Death Sniper started muttering to himself as Iris told Skids about the plan. The green twin agreed and Black Raptor and Athena took Skids over to another area to put the plan into action. Iris didn't see where exactly, because she activated her own powers and became a shadow. Iris snuck through the Decepticon ranks until she was close enough to Mudflap that she could actually reach out and touch him.

However, Skids didn't act fast enough. The two powers contained within Mudflap activated suddenly, clashing together to destroy each other, but then calmed and started working in harmony. A portal swirled to life, screechs and snarls could be heard, and the shadows of the things from someone's worst nightmares could be seen. A commotion started. Skids had attacked. Whenever a Decepticon tried to get near Skids, the shadow form of Athena or Black Raptor would slash through them. Iris returned to human form and used another shadow to cut through the chains binding Mudflap to the alter. The red Autobot struggled off the alter and pulled the power back into himself.

Despite this, the portal remained open. {_Iris, manipulate the shadows and use them to physically close the portal!} _Isis screamed frantically. Iris returned to shadow form, grabbed the edges of the portal with her hands, and started to wrench it closed. She looked into the portal. Why wouldn't it close faster? The creatures were coming into view. She could see their sharp teeth, their pitch black eyes, their bloodied skin and fur. With one final tug, the portal snapped closed, just as the first creature would have jumped through.

There was a roll of thunder. The ground began to shake. The alter split clean in half. Stalagtites began to fall. The Decepticons were retreating. Just as he would have fled, Megatron turned back and collapsed the exit, leaving him trapped in the room with the Twins, the shadows, and their Keeper. "You ruined my plan! I will kill you!" This was it. She was actually going to die. {_Iris! Transfer the shadows!} _Isis screamed. {_It's time.} _Several other shadows murmured. A shadow shield protected Iris as she went into a meditative state. A circle of shadow generals formed around her.

Iris began to speak, "Long I held the shadows, long have I fought. Fought to keep their cause alive. Now, as the others before me, my time has come to an end. One last strike. Shall the shadows grant me it? The strike to destroy Megatron forever! My wish is said. I fufilled my use. Release me from these human binds!" The shadows replied as one, in every language, _{We, the shadows, are honored by your service. Your wish shall be granted. Come now, it is your turn to join us. Leave the work of holding the shadows to another.} _Iris smiled and fell to the ground. Shadows struck out against Megatron, and rocks fell from the ceiling to crush him. A wall burst apart and Sunstreaker ran in. He took in what happened at surprising speed. He lifted the younger twins out through the roof, picked up Iris's dead body, and followed the two through the roof. More rocks fell from the ceiling, and the cave collapsed. The cursed chamber was no more, but the war for power was not over.

It never would be.

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter! It was soooo long! All that is left is the epilouge thing!<p> 


	29. Epilogue

Final chapter! All reviewers, thanks for your comments, support, and suggestions. I'm a little sad this story is over, but it couldn't go on forever...

[_Blah] _Flashback

~Scence change

{_Blah} _Shadows talking

Disclaimer-Once again, I do not, in any way, own Transformers or the Secret Saturdays.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

The day Iris died, was one of the saddest days in Ironhide and Ratchet's admittedly long existence. When Sunstreaker had showed them their daughter's lifeless body, Ironhide had been crushed, while Ratchet had thought it was Sunstreaker's fault and tried to kill the golden twin. Surprisingly, it was Sideswipe who saved Sunstreaker from the medic's wrath. After the confrontation, the two older Autobots had retreated from the rest of NEST, dealing with what had happened in their own way.

Ratchet brought out the high-grade.

~Ironhide sat in his quarters, staring at nothing. He remembered the day when Iris was seven, when she had first had to be stabalized...

[_"Daddy, I don't want to end up like all the other Shadow Keepers!" "Why not, Iris?" "They all never grow up and get married! I don't want to die young!"] _Ironhide forced himself to not cry as he remember her declaration. She didn't get her wish...

~Jolt locked himself in his quarters. He never spoke to anyone ever again, because he blamed himself. It was just who he was. He saw everything as his fault.

~Bumblebee was very sad, so he spent as much time as he could as far from NEST base as possible. Sam and his family were sad, but they didn't know Iris very well, so it didn't effect them as much. But they still came to the funeral.

~Lennox and his human team held a military-like ritual as Iris's funeral. She wasn't an official soldier, but she'd been just as much a part of the team as the Autobots were.

~Sideswipe was naturally upset at the loss of his friend, and, against all expectations, he didn't blame Sunstreaker, because Sunstreaker was just as upset as the rest of them were, if not more. In the end, Sideswipe forgave his brother and the two were soon as close as they were before the war.

~Skids was at a loss. Mudflap had locked himself away, crying in their quarters, and wasn't coming out to refuel or socialize, he didn't even come out for the funeral. Since Skids couldn't get anywhere near his brother, he sent calming pulses through the twin-bond, hoping time would heal his brother.

~Prowl and Jazz were the same on the outside; they had to keep it together as commanding officers. However, in private, they were emotional wrecks. Optimus himself was much the same.

~Mirage and Wheeljack were the only two who seemed the least effected. They hadn't been on earth very long, so they had barely known Iris and didn't really react at all.

~Zak fell into depression. The Saturday family saw the effect Iris's death had on Zak and they left NEST, not before attending the funeral though. On the outside, Wadi was sad, but on the inside she was over-joyed. Finally, there was no longer a threat! Zak would surely be hers!

Iris's death was a historical day for those who knew her. There were several times when the shadows themselves wept.

~Somewhere far away on that day, a newborn little boy opened his eyes for the first time. There was an instant where they flashed black, before returning to blue, and the baby opened his mouth and started to cry.

~Before the Shadow Council there stood a girl. She looked just like Iris's shadow form, but she wasn't Iris. She had no memories, she only knew her name. {_Artemis. Is that your name?} _All the shadows seemed to have spoken at once, in every language. The girl nodded. {_Very well, Artemis. Join the other past Shadow Keepers. Keep the current Keeper safe.} _

{_Yes, Council.} _Artemis said, bowing slightly before disappearing like the shadow she was.

~Mudflap clutched the chamber below his spark, where the powers still remain as an echo. He had felt it. The birth of the baby, the disappearence of the entity called Iris, and the appearence of the entity called Artemis. In his spark, Mudflap knew, and he whispered the simple truth to his empty room aloud, "The cycle has begun again."

* * *

><p>That's the end of "When Villains Collide!" Thank you all readers, reviewers, and all who favorited! Do me a favor? Leave one last review pretty please?<p>

~Gothic-Princess-77 saying thanks for reading, peace out, and I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
